


YURA

by Gtenor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, coffee shop AU, i will try and post whenever i dont have writers block, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky works at a coffee shop, and stumbles upon a handsome 'somebody' in the said coffee shop.as more chapters get posted...well, ;)this is my first fic that i have made public...so plz be gentlei will post more when i finish.





	1. Chapter 1

yuri has been working at the coffee shop for...about 3 weeks now, and has not gained anything from it...except that he is mildly interested, in a certain customer.. 

It is the year 3000 and yuri plisetsky is a moody blonde teen, from russia, who was practically forced to work at a little coffee shop behind his house. He lives with his 2 roomates, yuuri and victor. Their similar names have confused many people over the years.Yuuri, came from a small town in japan, and victor came to katsudon with yuri plisetsky from russia. but to make it less confusing, victor has created a nickname for him, which he has made very annoying on his part. “Yurio!” victor shouted across the street on one gloomy october morning. “You forgot your lunch!” yuri’s blood boiled, when he heard victors voice from where he was almost at the back door of the coffee shop. “Ugh! I told you to stop calling me by that stupid nickname!” victor smiled amusingly at his friends sudden outburst. ‘Yurio’ was never a morning person, and was still holding a grudge against victor because he made him get a job. “You'll be hungry you don't take it!” yurio also hated how cheerful victor HAD to be all the time. “I'm not taking food from you!” and with that yurio was opening the door and walking into the warm coffee shop.

Yurio had the first 4 hours of his 8 hour shift manning the drinks, and cash register alone. He still had 10 minutes before he needed to officially open up for the day, so he sat at one of the breakfast booths after he turned on the coffee machines, and browsed his phone. About 3 minutes into his facebook browsing, he heard an impatient knocking at the coffee shop doors. He looked up, startled and saw a slightly taller teen in a leather jacket, and scarf, with tan smooth skin, and black hair buzzed on the sides, and flowing back on the top, he was also wearing sunglasses during an obviously grey morning, where anyone who was wearing sunglasses would already be annoying to yurio. But for some reason his first thought was ‘i bet his hair is really soft.’ he quickly pushed that thought away when the mysterious (slightly handsome) teen knocked again. Yurio looked at the clock, which was 8:27. “We don't open until 8:30! So stop pounding on the doors will ya!?” yurio didn't mean to sound so rude, and by the looks of it this guy probably didn't deserve it, but he was TIRED, and didn't mind taking it out on this stranger. Yurio went back to his phone and was expecting the guy to walk away, or sit on the bench that was a few feet away from the door. But when yurio looked up, this dude was staring right back at him, and up until now, yurio thought that he was the most intimidating person he knew but this guy took it to a whole new level...it was like he was melting holes into his skull! 

Yurio waited a whole extra minute until he opened the door, just to get the guy back for scaring the life out of him when he first came. “I don't think it would kill you to wake up a few minutes later every day.” yurio went behind the counter to take the boys order. “What can i get for yo-” he was cut off by how striking this guys eyes were when he took off his glasses. They were dark dark brown...almost pitch black, and yet somehow they still looked beautiful. “I'll have a coffee..black please.” his voice was deep and he didn't look up when he placed his order. Yurio couldn't help the redness dusting his cheeks. “O-okay..um can i have your name?” at that, the boy chuckled under his breath. It was amazing to yurio. “Im literally the only one here...uh” he leaned forward to read yurios nametag. “Yura..?” his accent prevented him from pronouncing it correctly...but honestly, yuri didn't mind one bit. In Fact he loved being called YURA.


	2. Name tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but that means I can post chapter 3 today also (^,^)

i-it's just standard procedure, genius.” the dark haired teen chuckled a bit, and yuri swears that he can feel his stomach drop at the sound. “My name is otabek.” yuri fumbled with the marker before he finally wrote the name down onto the paper cup, and started to make the simple order. He glanced over at the guy he now knew as otabek a few more times than he would like to admit. 

“Do you ever cut your hair?” otabek was now looking up from his phone looking straight at yuri's head that held a blonde ponytail. But yuri had a good comeback for any cute guy who tries to make small talk with him. “Do you ever...uuh..” yuri's words were caught in his throat. “Pronounce people's names correctly?” otabek looked shocked at his remark. “I can pronounce your name perfectly fine.” yuri seemed sceptical..because why on earth would he say ‘yura’ if he already knew how to say it? “Then what's my name?” otabek smirked at him and leaned forward again to read the sentence on his name tag. “Hello, my name is...yuri plisetsky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..that WAS short


	3. PHONE NUMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri desperately wants otabeks number, and embarrasses himself quite a bit.

'Yuri plisetski' rolled off of otabeks tongue almost perfectly, and it left yuri baffeled beyond description. "I-you..why-" otabek intervened (thankfully) "I do have the ability of pronouncing your name correctly, Yuri. I said yura because...well i-it suits you." Otabek smiled sheepishly, and yuri inwardly screamed. "Oh...thank you." 

Now you must understand that on a normal day (when yuri isn't swooning over a beautiful teen, named otabek) he probably would have made a sarcastic comment,but today nothing came out of yuris mouth except for stupid sentence fragments, and his occasional red cheeks. For instance, when otabek was done with his small talk and coffee he got up and payed for his drink, and was on his way out the door, when out of nowhere Yuri opened his mouth and said the first thing he thought of.

"PHONE NUMBER!"

To be fair, Yuri HAD to do something! The most gorgeous guy in the world was walking out the door!...HIS door! 'Damnit what do I do!? Uh..something that will let me see him again..or talk to-wait, TALK TO! That's it! I can give him my number!' All of this happened in a matter of seconds, before Yuri yelled the single most stupid thing that he has ever heard come out of his mouth. "What?" Otabek sounded beyond confused, but there was no going back now.."uh..Could I-will you...m-my phone number?" Yuri wanted to die so badly! He didn't care if he got otabeks number or not. 'He's not talking! He definitely thinks your a creepy barista who needs to get a life. Come on, just get it over with..PLEASE!' Yuri was prepared for the worst, but to his surprise..otabek smiled, and strolled over to the counter again. "You want my..phone number?" Yuri tried to look anywhere he could to avoid otabeks eyes, but it was like they were observing each and every movement he made. "Y-uh only if you want..Its no big deal...whatever." Otabeks smile turned into an amused one. "I would like that yura" 

When those words left otabeks mouth, yuri instantly shot his gaze up to the boy sitting directly across from him,with just the counter separating them.


	4. BeKa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried to do a texting conversation in the middle of the chapter..it might be trash  
> anyways, i will post more when i get the chance.. i hope u like it<3

yuri watched otabek write his number on a napkin and thought 'what if its a fake number? what if he doesn't text me or even call?' otabek gave Yuri the napkin and stood from his chair once more. "what time do you get out of work Yura?" at that nickname, yuri's face got hot and he suddenly became very interested in the coffee grounds that were left on the counter. 'is he asking me out?' yuri couldn't find the words to say what he wanted. this new feeling was strange in yuri's stomach. "i-I umm I get out at... uh, ill text you when I do?" the statement didn't mean to come out like a question. otabek nodded and walked out of the small coffee shop. "ugh! I'm such an idiot." the next 7 hours were a blur and soon Yuri was walking to the park a block away from the shop because he didn't feel like going back home to his roommates who were probably making out on the couch at this time. 

'maybe I should text him...no, I shouldn't he might think I'm creepy..but he did say' yuri was torn, he thought this over and over and over as he sat on one of the swings. "screw it." and with that, he took out his phone and went to messages

(UNKNOWN) um hi its yuri

he immediately regretted what he did, and shoved his phone in his pocket.   
yuri liked this park. he vaguely remembered coming to this exact park with his mother, but one day he woke up and found his grandfather sitting at the kitchen table. his 7-year-old self-sat down next to him and ate his toast. they didn't talk about where his mother had gone, but his grandfather had become his legal guardian just. like. that. sometimes, even now he would lie awake in his bed and think about what he would be like if he still had his mothers love. " I think I'm a bit touch starved." yuri whispered this to himself and felt his eyes fill with sadness and loneliness. he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out mindlessly and froze when he saw his notification. 

(UNKNOWN) hello, Yura :)

yuri immediately stopped swaying on the swing that he was sitting on. "he texted back?" Yuri didn't expect to be this surprised because he DID get otabek's number...but still. 

(UNKNOWN) what are you doing?  
(UNKNOWN) I'm not trying to be creepy

yuri chuckled at the last one otabek sent

(UNKNOWN) one sec I'm naming this number   
(UNKNOWN) ok..text me something 

yuri waited  
(BeKa) what do you want me to text you?  
(BeKa) oh wait 

yuri giggled at that...like actually GIGGLED 

(BeKa) ok, what should i name your number then?

yuri thought about that 

(UNKNOWN) what do you want to call me?  
(BeKa) ill call you 'YURA<3'

yuri blushed HARD at what he had just read 

(YURA<3) ok..so now we both have names   
(BeKa) hold on, you never told me what you named my number  
(YURA<3) umm...OK good talk bye  
after yuri's slight panic attack, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and started to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said that might be trash..but im trying :/

**Author's Note:**

> ok..so i hope you liked it!  
> like i said, i will try and post every time i get :D


End file.
